


Gross-Out Humour

by eyehategod



Category: Angry Video Game Nerd (Web Series), Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Rough Kissing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyehategod/pseuds/eyehategod
Summary: I have no idea why I wrote this.  Title stems from this episode: https://youtu.be/LZ5nX0FTH6Q





	Gross-Out Humour

Brian had simply been admiring the other man, casting his eyes over his short brown hair, thick black glasses, and big blue eyes, as well as his white button-down shirt with no less than five pens in the front pocket, when suddenly, the other man's tongue had found its way into his mouth, smearing his black lipstick. He sat in the man's lap, winding his legs onto the brown couch in James's game room. Brian hadn't felt an emotional connection to another person like this for years. He normally closed himself off to others after his lifetime of being hurt. But with James, all he could do was shut his eyes tightly and moan a little as the man's tongue went down his dry throat. He felt like an eager kid getting his very first kiss, although in reality he had been kissed hundreds of times prior to this. However, it still felt as though he and James were the only two people in the world right now. The entire universe could be collapsing in on itself right now for all Brian cared; from his point of view, this grungy basement filled with shitty NES games was the only place that existed.


End file.
